Student Teacher Relationship
by Tsukiko Azumi
Summary: Ichigo's in collage to become a doctor. Aizen is his anatomy professor. Ichigo's car won't work and he's late for the fourth time that week. What will Aizen do? Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, fanfic readers! This is my second bleach fanfic that with have more than one chapter. Yay!

Warnings!: Yaoi! (a.k.a. boyxboy x3), only two oc's this time, inappropriate texting, bad language, there's a stalker, Aizen has glasses (does he even need them?), and possible smex in future chapters

The main pairing is AizenxIchigo. There's also about three side pairings and only one off them has an oc. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

Kurosaki Ichigo ran through the silent hallway desperate to make it to his anatomy class. He was late for the fourth time that week. His car wouldn't start, so he had to run. This time he was sure he was going to get in trouble. Ichigo had nice teacher, but Ichigo had a feeling his anatomy professor had had enough.

Ichigo stopped at the door to the anatomy room and gulped. "I'm so dead, this time..." He quietly opened the door and attempted to sneak in, but his bright orange hair gave him away.

"Since Kurosaki-san decided to join us I'm sure he can point out the appendix on our diagram." Ichigo looked to the front of the room to see Aizen Sôsuke holding his pointer in one hand and motioning to Ichigo with the other.

"Hai, Aizen-sensei." Ichigo started walking to the front when he spotted his roommate and chucked his bag at him, hitting him in the head.

"Ow! Damnit..." Dark brown eyes glared at Ichigo.

"Give me a ride after class." His roommate nodded.

"That won't be necessary, Kurosaki-san." Both Ichigo and his roommate looked at their teacher confused. "You will be staying awhile after class."

The roommates looked at each other. They were thinking the same thing. 'Oh, shit..." Ichigo shrugged it off as he walked up to the board.

There was a sudden flash of light throughout the room. Before anyone could panic Aizen laughed.

No need to worry. That was just my stalker." That made half of the class worry and the rest laughed.

After class Ichigo and his roommate stood up together.

"Takeo-"

"Not so fast, Ichigo!" His roommate patted him on the back. "The girl with the best aim isn't a patient waiter and I'm her driver."

Ichigo returned the pat. "Good luck."

"You too." With that Takeo sprinted out the door.

Ichigo sighed as he faced Aizen. Aizen's dark brown eyes gleamed behind his dark framed glasses.

"I'm glad you could make it." Aizen slowly walked closer to Ichigo.

"Yeah, my car's piece of shit.. I'm lucky I made it at all." Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck

"You've been having bad luck all week, it seems." Aizen crept closer to Ichigo.

"Yeah..." Ichigo began to notice Aizen's sudden closeness.

"Perhaps I can make it better..." Aizen held Ichigo's face with one hand and leaned in for a kiss.

Ichigo brought up his bad hitting Aizen in the ribs. He took a big step back. "No student teacher relationships!"

Aizen frowned playfully. "Why not?

His question caught Ichigo off guard. "Y-you could get fired!" Before Aizen could respond Ichigo was out the door.

* * *

This is my first yaoi fanfic. :D Yayz! I hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm having fun with this fanfic. ;D I write it down in my notebook and then type it up when I'm done with the chapter. I'm in the middle of writing chapter 3 at the moment. ( Yay! )

* * *

Chapter 2

After half an hour of making his way back to the dorms Ichigo opened the door to his dorm room.

"I'm back." A flash of light meet Ichigo. He looked at the two figures sitting on the floor. Both had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. One was his roommate the other was his roommate's twin sister. "What's _she_ doing here?"

"I have a name." The girl narrowed her eyes at Ichigo.

"Fine... Mayami, why are you taking pictures of me walking into the room?"

"It's for an assignment, Juugo."

"That's not my name!"

"Would you rather me call you Strawberry?"

"Iie."

"Then Juugo it is." Mayami pressed a button on her digital camera and put it in the pouch that was hooked onto her belt. "See tomorrow." Mayami made her way out of the dorm room and left Ichigo annoyed.

"Why?" Ichigo glared at Takeo.

"She was helping me with an essay." Takeo stood up and climbed to the top bunk of their bunk bed. "What did Aizen do to you?"

Ichigo chucked his bag onto his bunk. "You don't want to know."

"That bad?"

"Yeah, and I don't think it's over."

"Damn..." Takeo looked over the edge of his bunk and grinned. "It's Friday." Ichigo looked up at his grinning friend. "You want to go get Renji?"

Ichigo grinned with Takeo. "He's probably waiting for us." Takeo jumped off the bed and followed Ichigo out the door and down the hall.

Renji was one of the lucky few that got their own room. Being Renji's best friend Ichigo opened the door without thinking.

There was Renji. Red hair in a braid, cell phone out, jeans unzipped, and his hand on his-

"Whoa, Renji!" Ichigo yelled as Takeo covered his eyes.

"That was more of Renji that I ever hoped to see." Takeo wasn't straight, but he wasn't all gay. He was bi and that was a shock to his system.

Renji's face was becoming as red as his hair. "Damnit, Ichigo, Takeo!" Renji put himself away and zipped his pants up. "Knock first!"

"If you're doing something lock the door!" Ichigo yelled at his red haired friend.

Takeo walked into the room after recovering from the shock. "You sexting?"

Renji glared at Takeo. "Fuck you."

"When, where, and how hard?" Takeo grinned at Renji. Ichigo slapped his forehead while Renji slammed his head on his desk. Takeo shrugged it off as he walked over to Renji trying to take a peak at his cell phone. Who are you sexting?"

Out of curiosity Ichigo ran over to Renji and pulled on his braid. "Yeah who is it?"

Renji closed his phone and shoved it in his pocket, holding his hands over it. "Hone of your damn business!"

Takeo grinned as he wrapped his arms around Renji so he couldn't move. "Go for it, Ichi!"

Ichigo grinned as he reached for the pocket that Renji's phone was in. There was a loud vibrating noise and Renji twitched. He started to struggle against his friends until they heard someone clear their throat.

All three looked at the nicely dressed business professor, and head of the dorm, Kuchiki Byakuya.

Renji was the first to stutter. "K-Kuchiki-sensei..." Byakuya looked at their positions. Renji's face turned red, once again. He knocked Takeo off and shoved Ichigo back. "It's not what it looks like!"

Byakuya moved to one side. "I'm sure." Byakuya practically glared at Ichigo. "To your own rooms. Now."

Takeo got off his butt and smiled at the teacher. "Hai, Byakuya-sensei!"

Ichigo returned Byakuya's glare. "Hai, Byakuya." Takeo and Ichigo left quickly so Byakuya wouldn't yell at them for their lack of respect.

Takeo looked over his shoulder at Ichigo. "What did it look like anyway?"

Ichigo sighed. "It looked like you were giving him a blowjob and I was helping."

"Oh..." They heard Renji's door shut, spun around, and didn't see Byakuya.

"What!!!" The two roommates yell together in shock.

* * *

If I get a term wrong I'm sorry. I've been learning Japanese, so I've been putting Japanese words in my fanfic. If you want to know what a word means just ask. :3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ichigo, Takeo, and Renji looked at Ichigo's car. It was his first car, that he got in high school. It had only cost $1,000. The car was used when he got it and it was even more used now.

Renji was the first to speak. "I know a good mechanic. He's an old friend of mine and he'll fix it for a small price."

Ichigo and Takeo simply looked at him for a moment before Ichigo spoke. "How cheap?"

Renji rubbed the back of his neck. "Well since you're a close friend of mine I'm sure it won't cost too much."

Takeo and Ichigo looked back at the rusty blue car. "Call him." Renji got his cell phone out and started texting. Takeo and Ichigo put their backs to him.  
"I'm just texting Shûhei the address! He'll come without questions!"

Ichigo looked over his shoulder at Renji. "Are you sure you're not sending a message to Byakuya?"

Renji's face went red. "You can't tell anyone about that!"

Takeo was getting curious. "Why not?"

Renji looked at Takeo narrowing his eyes. "Haven't you ever heard of no student teacher relationships?"

"Yeah..."

"If word gets out Kuchiki-sensei could get fired and I could get my ass kicked!" Renji said as he put his cell phone away.

Takeo got an evil grin. "Do you call him Kuchiki-sensei when you're making love?" Takeo's favorite thing to do was getting into other people's sex lives.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Renji lunged at Takeo putting him in a choke hold.

"Ichi!" Takeo struggled against Renji. "Help me!"

Ichigo glanced at the two and looked away. "I think you're doing fine." He heard a truck pull up and he looked behind himself to see a guy with black hair, that was just as spiky as his own, getting out of a tow truck.

The man looked at Renji and Takeo and grinned. "If you're busy I can come back later."

Renji looked up from Takeo, who was now had his tongue hanging out of his mouth. "This won't take long, now."

Takeo was grinning again. "I can't believe you're cheating on your lover!" That earned him a punch across the face. Takeo scrambled out from under Renji and ran towards the park.

Renji stood up continuing to glare at Takeo's back until he felt Ichigo's glare. "What?"

"What the hell did you do that for! He gets enough of that from his sister!" Ichigo didn't look away from Renji.

Renji flinched at the thought of Takeo's sister. "Oh, yeah..."

"Yeah. Not to mention if he and his sister hadn't skipped a grade they would be in their senior year of high school!"

"Renji." The dark haired man patted Renji on the back. "You fucked up."

Renji looked depressed. "Shut up, Shûhei."

Shûhei looked at Ichigo and smiled. "You go check on your friend. He may need some first aid."

Ichigo opened his mouth to mention his car, but Renji interrupted him. "Go. I'll take care of your car."

Ichigo nodded and ran after Takeo. After he got to the park Ichigo noticed sakura petals flouting around everywhere.

What the..." A petal hit him in the face and he swatted it away. Ichigo looked at a petal that was on the ground and figured it out. "They're paper!" There were fake sakura petals flying around the park.

"Hey, Ichi!" Ichigo looked over to one of the benches to see a very happy Takeo.

"What the fuck? You just got punched by Renji. How can you be happy?" Ichigo said as he walked over to the bench.

"It didn't hurt that much." Takeo grinned. "I've been punched many times."

"By your sister?"

"Yep. She can hit hard if she wants to."

Ichigo sat down by his friend and looked at the flying pink pieces of paper. "I reminded him of your sister and made him feel bad."

Takeo looked at Ichigo and grinned. "Want to help me make him feel worse?"

Ichigo glanced at his roommate and shrugged. "Sure."

* * *

Sorry about the wait. I've been lazy. Who knows when I'll finish writing chapter 4... this chapter was short. Oh well. It happens. Enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Ichigo sat at his desk doing his homework. Takeo had ran off to get bandages and his sister to help him make Renji feel bad. Ichigo had a feeling the Renji would be in pain.

"Ichigo!" Renji burst into the room and looked around.

"He's not back yet."

"Damn." With that Renji left as fast as he came. A few minutes later the door opened again and there was a flash of light.

"What the hell!" Ichigo yelled as he rubbed his eyes.

"That's a keeper!" At the door was Takeo and Mayami, who had her camera. "Why'd you bring her?" Ichigo never liked Mayami's visits.

"She's getting me ready for my performance!" Takeo smiled.

"Uh, huh..." Ichigo went back to his homework. "Renji seems to want to apologize."

"Then this'll really get him." Mayami said as she climbed up to her brother's bed and set a large make-up box in front of her."

"What the fuck?"

"It's all my stage make-up for plays and musicals." Mayami never wore makeup unless she was preforming and yes, she does consider going to a formal preforming.

Takeo climbed up and sat on the other side of the makeup box. "Ready." Mayami opened the box and got started.

The door opened for the third time in less than ten minutes. Renji walked in, grabbed Ichigo by the arm, and dragged him out the door. "Come on. I'm bored."

"Good luck!" Mayami managed to say before the door closed.

Renji got him halfway down the hall before Ichigo pulled back. "Renji, hold on." Renji looked at Ichigo. Ichigo could see his guilt. "What do you want?"

Renji looked down. "I need your help with an assignment." He looked back at Ichigo. His face read: 'Please don't ask any questions!' Unfortunately for Renji, Ichigo got an A in literature.

"You're just feeling guilty about Takeo." Ichigo crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Right?"

Renji got defensive. "No! I have an assignment where I have to interview someone!" Ichigo stared at Renji waiting. And you probably know what Takeo's planning." He rubbed the back of his neck in defeat.

"I thought so." Ichigo's eyebrow went back to being knitted as he followed Renji to his dorm.

"So are you planning to be a doctor or a medical examiner?" Renji asked over his shoulder to Ichigo, who was lazily lying on Renji's bed, while Renji sat at his desk scribbling down everything Ichigo said.

"At the moment I'm studying to be a doctor, but I might switch over to medical examiner." Ichigo said as he stared at the ceiling.

"Why's that?" Renji didn't like the assignment, but he needed to pass the class.

"Because I can't always take people's whining." It was true. Ichigo could have a bad temper.

Renji stopped writing, turned in his chair, and looked at Ichigo. "What's the difference between a doctor and a medical examiner?"

"A medical examiner does autopsies to figure out how someone died."

"So they deal with dead people?"

"Yep..."

"What's Takeo's sister doing in your dorm room?"

Ichigo sat up and looked at Renji. "Ether covering up his black eye or making it look worse." Renji looked worried. "Be glad Takeo isn't trying to get revenge by sending Mayami after you."

Renji nodded in relief. He started to turn back to his desk when there was a sharp knock on the door that made him stand up straight.

"That Byakuya?"

Renji shock his head. "He's grading reports tonight."

"That reminds me. Do you get extra credit for-" Ichigo didn't get a chance to finish his question before Renji got him in a headlock. "It was a legitimate question!"

"That's what you think! Just wait until you have a teacher as a boyfriend!" Just as Renji finished that sentence the door opened and there was Aizen.

There was awkward silence as Aizen looked at Renji and Ichigo. Aizen was amused, but Renji and Ichigo were trying not to make eye contact.

"Do I want to know?" Aizen was trying not to laugh.

"No!" Renji said in a panicked voice. Aizen raised an eyebrow. "Ah, uh, uh... Uh..."

Ichigo sighed at Renji's intelligence. "What he's trying to say is... He punched Takeo and I giving him a hard time about it."

"I see.." Aizen crossed his arms. "Kurosaki-kun, I need to speak to you about something."

Ichigo felt a bit of impending doom. "I'm helping Renji with an assignment right now. Maybe later." Ichigo hoped Aizen would just leave.

Unfortunately hoping wasn't enough. "Don't worry it won't take long!"

Renji let go of Ichigo, so could stand up. Ichigo stood up and reluctantly followed Aizen out the door.

* * *

Sorry for the delay! I'm back at school, I joined cross country, and I'm in the school play. I don't have much free time any more. I've had this chapter finished in my notebook for a long time. It was the getting it typed up that took so long. I haven't had much computer time lately. I haven't been very inspired lately, so I don't know when I'll have chapter 5 done... Plus my notebook is falling apart, so I've been leaving it at home... I have no idea what to have Renji studying to be, so I leave it up to my fans to decide.


End file.
